Chapter One
The story begins with a flashback to when Alex was twelve, having his last visit to Dreamland as a child. He is narrating his dream as a twenty year old to Nicole who is also narrating by asking questions. The flashback showed him flying around Dreamland with Nastajia, Kiwi, and Paddington when suddenly they spotted The Cyclops attacking Buttonville Heights. With the bravery of children they moved to defend the village and stop the cyclops. Their first two attempts did not do much to slow him down, but then Alex and Nastajia jumped on one of his feet and began hitting it. To get them off the cyclops swung his club at his foot but they managed to jump off before it hit. Cyclops hopped in pain from hitting his own foot and tripped over one of the buildings, which caused him to fall down the cliff into the ocean. He began to get back up but his club fell on his head knocking him out in the ocean. The Teddy Bears rushed out and thanked the companions for saving their village. However, Alex was soon distracted by the cliff face's collapse which revealed The Tomb of the Ancient Kings. They climbed down the cliff face and Alex quickly went inside the tomb to investigate and explore. His friends were unable to follow him because of a barrier blocking the entrance of the cave. Alex continued inside alone and found The Sword of Kings stuck in an alter. He read part of the alter and then climbed up on it to see if the sword was heavy. He managed to pull the sword out but was surprised by it's weight and fell backwards off the alter. As Alex stood back up, Nicodemus stepped out of the shadows and demanded that Alex return the sword to the alter. Alex apologized but before he could put the sword back, it came to life and attacked Nicodemus. Nicodemus was outraged and prepared to kill Alex but, before it could happen, Alex woke up. The flashback ends and shows Nicole and Alex sitting in the waiting room of the sleep lab discussing his need to get extra credit for participating in a sleep study so that he can stay in school. With the interview over, Alex asks Nicole out on a date but she turns him down. She does however say he may be able to participate in the sleep study. Alex returns to his dorm room where his brother Dan is laying on his bed reading. He learns that there is a package for the two of them from their mom and moves over to see what is inside. He discovers Fluffy, some hockey cards, and the sword necklace. The necklace reminds Dan of Alex's dreams and the Dreamland Chronicles that Dan wrote about them. Dan quickly moves to his foot locker and draws out one of the books he was writing in to show to Alex. They then discuss some of the parts of the story and the odd origins of the necklace, and Alex suggests that it all may have been real. They fight some about this fact but eventually calm down and get ready for bed. Alex puts on the necklace, turns out the light, and drifts off to sleep. As soon as he is asleep, Alex begins to dream for the first time in eight years. Finding himself back in the tomb by the alter holding the sword he looks around and then moves to find an exit. Once he is outside, Alex looks around and finds himself in a familiar world that he used to visit every night. He sees unicorns, a griffon, and two Mermaids before accidentally walking into Gardenia. Thinking that he is a giant the fairies attack him knocking him to the ground and begin threatening him. Just when it looks bad, Kiwi shows up and recognizes Alex. :Continue to Chapter Two Category:Chapters